No Response
by CastieltheSeer
Summary: What if Leviathan!Castiel won? What if he did as he pleased and kept Castiel's vessel? What if the vessel could handle anything? What if the Leviathan-filled vessel wanted a bit of fun? Let's find out.


No Response

Footsteps echoed in an empty building. Only one being stood alive while many others were at his feet. This being wore a tan, blood-splattered trench coat. His bright blue eyes showed nothing but malice. The veins on his hands were black, there were a few veins on his neck and face that were also black. This man was formerly a mere human with the name of Jimmy Novak who willingly gave his body to the angel of Thursday, Castiel. Castiel had this vessel for a long time, but after he did some horrible things that he regrets with every inch of his being, an evil creature called a Leviathan had taken over the vessel. His name was now just simply 'Leviathan Castiel'. The building was full of bodies, but only one of them moved and that was the little creature inside the human body. He carefully walked over to his personal favourites. There were three in total. Two brothers and their father figure. Leviathan Castiel smirked as he sat in front of the three of them. All three of them were broken and battered. The father figure was an old, ginger man. His face was all bruised. The Leviathan added a new bruise every day. The clothing was tattered and the blue hat was mauled to pieces. The remainder of the man's skin was full of cuts and horrid wounds. He didn't talk to that body though, it wasn't his favourite out of these three. Next to him was brunette with hair that was wavy and reached just below his neck. He was clean and shaven. His face had less bruises than the old man's, but it had more cuts. Leviathan Castiel erupted in a fit of snickers as he looked at his handiwork. The clothing was all still intact on this one, but the neck had a deep, wide slit in it, and the arms were covered in various cuts and slashes of all sizes. "Sammy, you look _worse_ than yesterday. _Quite_ the achievement." He said darkly, amusement dancing in his tone. Leviathan Castiel took out a knife and crawled to 'Sammy'. "My dear Winchester, the angel really liked you, so let's defile your body more." He said, a touch of insanity causing a spark of mischief in his eyes. The man took his knife and raked it down the corpse's underarm. No blood poured out, for the body was already bloodless due to previous torturing sessions and, obviously, no reaction erupted from the corpse. Even though there was no reaction, the Leviathan still got such satisfaction from causing pain to their bodies, thinking that just maybe, it will hurt them in the afterlife. He cackled as he looked at his personal favourite, just because he knew it hurt what remained of the angel. The angel resided in the mind and had no control over anything, Castiel the angel was forced to watch his friends be tortured to death, then tortured even after death. It broke him. The Leviathan crawled to the older brother, Dean Winchester. "Ahh, you were always my favourite to torture just because the angel's screams of pain and anguish were always so satisfying." He whispered to the cold corpse. The Leviathan admired everything about this corpse from the cuts all over the face. The cuts ranged from his lips, to his temples on the head, to his cheeks, to small cuts on his lips, down to the cuts going up and down all around his jawbone area. Looking down, he smirked as he saw the brother's prized leather jacket torn into pieces, the shirt tattered and torn as well. Beneath the holes were some cuts on the skin of his torso and his arms. When the sleeves ended, everything beneath it was coated in scars. The underarm of his left arm had skin torn off, there was even a fraction of a bone visible, the Leviathan had mercilessly cut away all the meat and mutilated that one area with such sadism dancing in his laugh as he heard the previously alive Dean Winchester scream for his life. The screams that erupted from him are what made Castiel want to kill himself. However the Leviathan would make the angel suffer by doing this everyday. He looked down to the tattered blood-stained jeans. There were cuts beneath the holes, like there was in the shirt. Almost every single piece of skin shown was mutilated or covered in scars and cuts. The Leviathan smirked widely as he cut open the shirt. "Castiel, watch carefully. This torso may not look the same again." He cooed, his voice smooth, yet bone-chilling. The angel inside the mind of Jimmy Novak screamed. "Stop! Stop it right now! He's d-dead already, just leave his corpse alone!" He pleaded as he sat in a corner of his mind, a screen in front of him. He was trapped in that corner and he was curled up in a ball, shaking from everything he has seen. The angel had nothing in life now. He had lost everything and now the Leviathan was forcing him to watch the aftermath of his mistakes. He tortured the angel further by keeping him away from everything that the angel can possibly kill himself with.

Despite the angel's desperate please, the Leviathan thrust the knife into the middle of Dean's chest. He mercilessly stabbed the chest, thrusting the knife as deep as he possibly could multiple times. Leviathan Castiel smirked a very crooked smirk as he cackled loudly, working his knife talents on the corpse. The torso of Dean Winchester was now full of multiple stab wounds. Tomorrow, the Leviathan will make it into cuts, and maybe even spill the guts of the corpse. Castiel trembled in his corner, pleading for something to kill him, tears filling his eyes. He was passed the point of insanity. This has happened for longer than one month. Anyone who ever came in the building never walked out again. It was a corpse kingdom, all ruled by a single Leviathan trapped in a human's body, continuously torturing one sad, lonely, broken angel.


End file.
